deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Mascot Battle Royale
Nintendo Mascot Battle Royale is a What If? Death Battle made by UnknownlolXD. Description Mario vs Legend of Zelda vs Kirby vs Pokémon! Which of these Nintendo mascots will win? Intro Boomstick: Ahh, Wiz. Ya know what's better than another Death Battle? Wiz: Not having you as a co-host? Boomstick: Ouch, but no. A Nintendo Mascot Battle Royale! Wiz: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Link, the champion of Hyrule. Wiz: Kirby, the Star Warrior. Boomstick: And Pikachu, Pokémon number 25! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Mario Boomstick: Ok, do we really have to do an analysis on Mario? We all know who he is. Wiz: I mean, that IS how we get paid. Boomstick: You're right. Mario was found in Yoshi Island. It was his and Yoshi's job to reunite with his younger and taller brother, Luigi. Wiz: Ever since then, the two pesky plumbers were always saving the princess and defeating Bowser. Now don't let this man fool you. He may be pudgy, but he's tough as shit. Boomstick: This guy is extremely good at jumping! He can reach heights over 20 feet! He's also strong, lifting a castle that's over 92 million tons without hesitating. It's debatable if he can lift my ex-wife. Wiz: And he's fast as hell. He can run up walls, dodge lightning, and dodge cannonballs. Boomstick: And he's durable too. He survived the depths of space, black holes, hot boiling stars, and much more. No one is close to surviving that but me! Wiz: Come on, you're not that durable. Boomstick: Remember when I was in bed with-''' Wiz: Don't even fucking continue! '''Boomstick: Aww, man! Anyways Mario he has a LOAD of power-ups. From the Super Mushroom to the White Tanooki. Wiz: The White Tanooki is strong and durable enough to withstand nearly anything. Except for lava and bottomless pits. Boomstick: He's not perfect. He's impulsive and has average intelligence. Wiz: Even with that, I wouldn't mess with the king of Nintendo. Link Boomstick: Link is the champion of Hyrule. Princess Zelda was kidnapped and-. Wiz: Princess Peach much? Boomstick: WILL YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?! Anyways, Zelda was kidnapped and it was Link's responsibility to save her, which Link was powered by the Triforce of Courage. Wiz: Link is no ordinary man. He is very skilled in combat. He has many weapons like the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Boomstick: His Golden Gauntlets can allow him to lift 1,000 tons. And he's no scrub in speed either. He can dodge hypersonic attacks and he is faster with the Pegasus Boots. Wiz: Link is a pretty smart dude. He can solve many puzzles despite being naive. Boomstick: Hell, this dude has been fighting for many years, giving him a shit ton of experience! Wiz: Link has weapons, like his Hylian Shield which is indestructible. He also has Bow and Arrows, and potions like ones that replenish his health. Boomstick: Wow, I'm impressed! Sadly, Link is imperfect. He's naive and his weapons have limits. Wiz: Despite this, Link is tough as fuck. Kirby Boomstick: Dreamland. The one place where you can't tell a difference between everyone. They're all round! But King Dedede came and decided to rule Dreamland, but failed. Wiz: He took over it, and Kirby had to save Dreamland. Kirby is not you're average cute pink puffball. He's a savage. Boomstick: Kirby is so strong! He can crack a planet with ease and was able to hurt King Dedede with solar system strength to hurt Kirby! Wiz: Speaking of durability, Kirby is durable as well. He survived big bangs, being flattened, and cutted. Boomstick: Hey, I've been flattened in bed be-. Wiz: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Boomstick: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!! Anyways, Kirby is fast, especially with his Warp Star. Wiz: Kirby can also suck you up and copy the abilities you have. Boomstick: He can also fly! COOL! Wiz: Kirby has a fuck ton of stamina, never getting tired. Yet, he is a baby and lacks experience. Boomstick: Other than that, do not piss him off, or you'll regret it! Pikachu Wiz: Pikachu is Ash's first Pokémon. Thanks to how retarded this kid was, he got ended up with him! At first their relationship was rocky, but they became friends. Boomstick: Now don't underestimate him. Pikachu is cute but deadly. He can pierce through rocks! Wiz: He can create afterimages making him faster than sound. Boomstick: He has many moves, which are thunder themed! Wiz: He has Iron Tail, which can pierce through stone. Boomstick: Holy shit! Can he pierce through my ex-? Wiz: DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT! Boomstick: Aww, man! And yeah, he has the Thunder Armor! Which can amplify himself with his physical features. It increases speed and attack. Wiz: Pikachu is actually durable enough to survive a helicopter explosion, giving him huge durability. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Pikachu is reliant on Ash. Wiz: But he's still a strong Pokémon and he's cute and deadly for a reason! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhscMsBhNhw Mario is seen beating up Bowser, meanwhile Kirby accidentally lands to the castle and prevents Mario from beating up Bowser. Bowser then gets away from Mario with Peach! Peach: Mario! Mario then gets angry to the point where's he's about to kill Kirby! Mario: YOU BASTARD! I'm gonna kill you for that! Then 2 portals come in out of nowhere. They pop out Link and Pikachu. Link accidentally stabs Mario and Pikachu accidentally electrocutes Kirby. Mario: Oh great! More bastards want to die! This will be more fun! Fight! Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhscMsBhNhw The four all charge up at each other and start fighting. Mario is getting stabbed by Link repeatedly but he dodges his next stabs. Link: How is this possible? Time to take this to the next level. Link aims his arrow at Mario while Mario aims his fireball at Link. They both throw it at each other but it counters each other. Then Mario runs up to Link and hits him so hard, he got out of the castle, then. Mario along with Pikachu and Kirby jump out. Kirby and Pikachu then punch each other. Pikachu: PIKA PIKA! (Translation: Oh no, he's gonna kill me!) Kirby then swings Pikachu with his hammer, Pikachu is seen flying in the air but lands safely. But not safe enough when Pikachu gets sucked up by Kirby! 3 combatants left! Mario then grabs his ice flower, making him Ice Mario! He then charges up his ice pellets and throws them at Kirby and Link, causing them to freeze. Mario: Die you jerks! Mario then beats up Kirby and Link, and sees them break out of their ice. Link then grabs his chain and throws Mario around like a rag doll, which causes him to hit the floor and lose his ice power up! Mario and Kirby charge up at each other, and both use their hammers to attack each other. But they hit each other with their hammers which cause them to fall. Link then grabs his bow and arrow and shoots Mario and Kirby. Mario dodges the last arrow, and comes up behind him, and hits him with his hammer. 2 combatants left! Kirby: Shit! I’m screwed! Mario then jumps to hit a block, giving him the Mega Mushroom. Kirby: Now’s my chance! Before Mario eats it, Kirby kicks Mario and swallows the mushroom. Thus, making him big. Mario: Mamma mia! Kirby then grabs Mario and starts hitting him, only until the time limit was over. Mario gets his cape, flies around the world so fast, which Kirby can’t keep up with. Kirby then grabs his warpstar and keeps up with Mario. Kirby hits Mario, but lucky for Mario, he jumps on to the Warp Star! Mario: Surprise! Mario takes his hammer and swings it so hard to Kirby that Kirby gets launched back to the castle. Kirby sees Bowser and inhales him, thus copying him. Mario jumps to the mushroom kingdom. Mario: Where could he be? Mario then sees Kirby taking Peach, which angers him. Mario: God damnit!!!! Mario then grab’s Kirby and throws him to Luigi’s house. We then see Luigi talking about himself. Luigi: I can’t believe I’m not in Super Mario Odyssey! I’m taller, faster, I can jump higher, and I am se-. Kirby crashes into Luigi’s house. Luigi: MARIO! THERE IS A PIECE OF GUM THAT CRASHED INTO MY H- Kirby inhales Luigi and copies him. Kirby gets his warpstar and goes to Mario. Mario: I can’t believe I wasted time with this. Kirby then crashes Mario with his warp star, greatly damaging Mario. Mario: What was that? Kirby: Hello, Mario! Remember me? Kirby then inhales Mario, and then swallowing the plumber. Death Battle card closes K.O. Kirby is then seen sucking more Goombas, while the Toads are looking for Mario to tell him Peach got kidnapped. Results (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9bPD50SGeg&t=56s) 'Boomstick: W-w WHAT? MARIO LOST? AHHHHH! GAME OVER! Wiz, you can take over, I’m gonna go crying at home where my ex a-' Wiz: For fucks sake! Stop talking about your ex! Anyways yeah! Where do I begin? Wiz: For starters, Pikachu would obviously be the first one to die. Don’t get wrong, he was pretty strong, but how the hell do you expect me to believe a multi city block level+ character can stand a remote chance against a star level character, a multi galaxy level character, and a multi solar system level character? His lightning attacks are pretty useless to Mario since he not only dodged lightning before, but also dodged faster things like lasers and attacks from a MFTL+ Bowser. The same thing for Kirby, and Link has seen dodging lightspeed arrows, so they BLITZ Pikachu. Wiz: The next one to die is Link. He was the smartest, but that didn’t change anything. Mario and Kirby were stronger, faster, more durable, more skilled and experienced, and more powerful than Link. Link is star level, Mario is multi solar system level and Kirby is multi galactic. Link is FTL, Mario and Kirby are MFTL+. That should explain it. Wiz: This ultimately comes down to Mario vs Kirby. Both are very powerful, but at the end of the day, Kirby would beat Mario. Wiz: In strength, this was actually a tie. Both Mario and Kirby have shown solar system levels of strength, but not power and durability. Mario has multi solar system levels of power and durability, but Kirby has multi galaxy levels of power and durability. Kirby takes power and durability. Kirby clearly takes speed as well. Mario may be trillions of times the speed of light, but that can be debatable. Kirby with his warp Star has shown to be consistently MFTL+. Wiz: Mario may be smarter and more experienced, but Kirby is more durable, more powerful, and faster. Wiz: Also Hypernova Kirby is way too much, just at its weakest, it can suck up 50 planets-many solar systems. And before anyone says Mario can outswim black holes, he can’t. This applies to everyone since it’s a Mario Party game. 'Boomstick: Looks like Mario got sucked up, just like my d-' (Wiz beats up Boomstick to a pulp) Wiz: (sigh) The winner is Kirby... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category: UnknownlolXD Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017